Our Young Hokage
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Naruto is a genius ninja that always keep hiding from the world by Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya. When he's 12 years old, he appeared with Hiruzen at the Chuunin Exam as an observator. What if when Hiruzen was died because Orochimaru he choose Naruto to become the next Hokage? / "He's 13 fucking years old kid!"


**Our Young Hokage**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Pairing : Undecided (I want to make it a shounen-ai ffic but can't decided about the pairing...)

Warning : VeryStrong!Naru, AntiSocial!Naru, Good!Kyuubi, very bad grammar (need someone to beta'ed this story)

.

Summary : Naruto is a genius ninja that always keep hiding from the world by Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya because of his status as Yondaime Hokage's son and a jinchuuriki of kyuubi. And when he's 12 years old, he appeared with Hiruzen at the Chuunin Exam as an observator. What if when Hiruzen was died because Orochimaru he choose Naruto to become a Hokage? Even if he never being a Gennin, Chuunin, and Jounnin? And more about that, he just a 13 years old boy? "You must do your dutie to be a Hokage as Sandaime's Last Wishes. But we decided that you also must join to a Gennin Team to look at your quality in the team..."

How Naruto can prove that he's a good Hokage?

.

Note : Gaara isn't at The Chuunin Exam that killed Hiruzen Sarutobi at this story, but all Rookie 11 + Sasuke except Naruto is. I'll create another Chuunin Exam after Naruto being a Godaime Hokage.

.

Chap. 1, The Death of Hiruzen Sarutobi and a new Hokage.

.

"Are you sure that you want him to appeared now?" A long white hair male is looking at his sensei that sit next him, "you know, he's still 13 years old this year."

"But he's a genius shinobi Jiraiya, you know about that," an old man just puffed the smoke from his pipe and look at the 13 years old boy who training in front of him, "he's stronger than you... Maybe even than me..."

...

"What about his opinion?"

"You know that he looks like his father. He's more mature than his age, and he understand if this is the best time he can show himself to the world," Jiraiya just nodded and look at Hiruzen Sarutobi, "he's emotionless, and I want him to learn about friendship and love. But he wished that I didn't say to the other people who's his father and mother. He also want to find someone that extract Kyuubi from his mother, that's why he agree when I say this idea..."

...

"Okay, I know that this is the best way you can think about..."

{1}

"This is Konoha?"

A blonde hair male that looks like a normal 13 years old boy is walking to the Konoha's gate with a white hair man that just nodded and patted his head.

"Your father and your mother live in here before," sign a paper at the gate guardian, ignoring a confusing look at them when they look at the boy, "and now, you live in here too with Hiruzen-sensei."

"You're not coming jiji?"

"I'll come to Konoha and look after you. But you know that I must do my dutie to spy some of 'them'—"

"—that caused mom's and dad's death that night..." Jiraiya nodded at the boy who just bowed his head. Look how depressed that boy when he say about his mother and father, he rubbed his hair and smile widely, "what's that for jiji?"

"Don't give me that face gaki, you know that Hiruzen-sensei didn't want to see that face from you right?"

...

"Right... But where's Hiru-jiji..."

And for the first time, Jiraiya look at the gate guardians like he want to get the answer of this boy question. For the first, they confuse about who's Hiru-jiji, but then they realized that's their Hokage—Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sandaime-sama is preparing himself to looking at a Chuunin Exam," Jiraiya nodded, and before Jiraiya can say about that to Naruto, that boy was already used a shunshin to Sandaime's place.

"That boy..."

Once again ignoring a shocking face from a guardians and used the shunshin too. How—13 years old boy can do the shunshin very easy?

{1}

"Team Kakashi just have 2 members, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. But both of them passed the exam until now..." One of the Jounnin who stand in front of the Hokage was reporting about the exam until now—the final one, "team Gai also have all of their member passed. Team Asuma, Chouji Aburame is losing at the battle exam, Team Kurenai, Hinata Hyuuga was lose from Neji Hyuuga and the other is passed."

"I see, now we must waiting next week when the final exam is begin," Anko and the other just nodded and wait for the other mission from their Hokage, "okay—"

"Hiru-jiji...!" A familiar sound make Hiruzen look at behind all of the exam instructur and find the blonde hair boy that running to them. Leaving a confused Jounnin that look at the boy, "I found you..."

"Naruto, welcome to Konoha—" Hiruzen rubbed Naruto's hair and smile at that boy, "how's your trip?"

"Ero-jiji still peeking at the ladies hot spring, and we meet Tsu-baba when we almost arrived at Konoha."

"Okay, now can you go with Jiraiya? I already find a good apartment for your living and it's near than my house and Hokage's office," Naruto pouted but nodded. Even he want to spend more time with his 'jiji', but he know that his jiji was busy, "next week, I'll show you something that you'll like it..."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now find your jiji and maybe you can walking around Konoha by yourself or with Jiraiya," Naruto is looking at Hiruzen with a shinny eyes that say 'I-can-get-anything-that-I-want-with-give-this-loo k-to-all-people', "yes, you can do all you can eat ramen. So, go on..."

"Thanks Hiru-jiji, love ya!" Naruto kissed Hiruzen's cheek and leaving so fast with a shunshin (again). An old Hokage can just chuckling when he look at a cute blonde hair boy's attitude. Even he's very mature, but he still have a childish side from his mother.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but—who's that boy?"

"Ah, he's Uzumaki Naruto. I'll tell you officially after the exam is over okay?" They all just nodded. Of course, they can't force a hokage. Only Daimyou that can forced someone with Hokage's title.

"But one thing that I can tell you is, don't be tricky with his cute face or you'll regret it."

And a soft laugh that heard from Hokage make them more curious about who's that boy.

{1}

Naruto is looking at around him when he walked normally at Konoha. He never look at outside the forest and the mansion before and only heard about the hidden leaf village that full of the memories of his parents. He knew that her mother like ramen, and he like it too. Sometimes when Hiruzen come to look at him, he'll give him food from Ichiraku Ramen and the taste is very good!

"Ah, that's it," he look at the ramen stand in front of him. He sitting at one of the chair, next for the raven hair boy.

"Teach me your technique Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're not ready Sasuke, just practice like usual," Naruto look at the three of them in next him. A raven boy with onyx eyes, a silver hair man with a mask in his mouth, and a pink hair girl with green eyes.

'_Gennin's team huh?_'

"Welcome!" Teuichi is looking at the boy who make him remember about two of his regular customers, "oh, a new face eh? Who're you boy?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto—it's nice to meet you ojii-san," bowed his head, Naruto smile politely and look at the menu. He didn't realized a shocking face of the man named Kakashi Hatake in next him, "can I have two miso ramen?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, when did you arrived to Konoha?"

"A moment ago, I want to meet Hiru-jiji. Because I'll live in here until now," still a bit confuse, Teuichi didn't know about who is Hiru-jiji, "and he say that I can walking at village by myself."

"You're new?"

"Yes," Naruto smile when a raven hair boy was talking to him. A silver hair man and pink hair girl is looking at him too, "why?"

"No, it's nothing..."

"Here it is," Teuichi come back with one bowl of miso ramen and Naruto turn around started to eat that. Teuichi swear that he can see their Yondaime Hokage from Naruto's eyes and his mature attitude. But when he looking at Kakashi, he can see that the Jounnin was really shock like he realized something from this boy.

"You said that your name is Naruto?"

"Eh? Yes," Naruto look confused when Kakashi asked him that question before realized who's he. A copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, moreover—he's his father's student. He knew everything about the village from Hiruzen that show him everything about Konoha even he never going to Konoha.

"What's the parent that named his child with a fishcake?"

"Dunno, I can't asked them why they named me like that because they already died."

Silence.

"What—"

"Oi Gaki!" Jiraiya's voice make him snapped and Naruto turn around to look at the Sannin that come to him. After pay two bowls (and in fact he want to eat another), he bow at Kakashi and Teuichi before run into Jiraiya, "where are you going? You must waiting until you put all of you stuff at your apartment."

"Sorry Jiji!"

Team seven just look at a mysterious boy that walking with an infamous Sannin of Konoha. With a question in Sasuke and Sakura's head.

_'Who's he?!'_

{1}

"Chuunin Exam," Naruto look at the arena from the seat. One week after that, Hiruzen called him and want him to sit next him at podium to look at the chuunin exam. Even many people that curious why their hokage want to sit next that kid—who even didn't have a hitai ate (and make them think that the boy isn't a shinobi), "you always say about this exam, I always curious how's the exam."

"So, enjoy it and watch it Naruto, you'll like it..."

Naruto look at Kazekage who just sitting at next his Hiru-jiji. Feel uncomfortable, like something that bad can happening if that man is standing next the Sandaime Hokage. But when a referee come and start the exam, he decided that he must watching the exam than looking at Kazekage.

That's wrong decision...

{1}

"Damn, the seal is very complex," Naruto look at the barrier in front of him. He can't come in the barrier that trap his jiji with his ex student who masquerade to become a Kazekage. When the round one of the exam is almost done, suddenly—Kazekage point a kunai at Hiruzen's neck. Make Naruto jumped and look at two of the people in front of him. Before he realized, the one of sannin Konoha was show himself and create a barrier with a fuin. The boy can just looking at his Jiji who's fight with Shodaime, Nidaime Hokage, and Orochimaru that called by Orochimaru with Edo Tensei, "jiji!"

He's very panic when he look at Hiruzen that have a bad injury and dissapeared to the trees inside the barrier. One of an ANBU grab his hand, forbid him to come near the fighting because for them, Naruto is only 13 years old boy that can't fight.

"We can't enter the barrier..."

At Naruto's point, he can look on the forest tree in front of him. A creature that appeared like a ghost, make him shivered and he remember what's it. That's the one of a Kinjutsu that called Shiki Fujin, and he know what's the consequence of that jutsu. He must stop Hiruzen.

"We must help him, or he'll die! Let me go you moron!" He never panicked like that, but just look at his jiji and waiting for him to die? He didn't want to do that. The sound of an explosive was stop. Naruto and all of ANBU at that place looking at the barrier who dissapeared when Orochimaru escaped from the battle.

Naruto released the hand that grab his body and run into the trees in front of him to find a body of his jiji—dead. Not alive.

{1}

"How's he?"

Jiraiya who just arrived at Konoha after return to his mission to spying outside Konoha is talking with an iryou nin in front of him. Naruto didn't get any injury, but he was shocked because he look at his jiji's dead body first and know why he's dead.

"He just sitting at the bed and didn't say or do anything..."

Jiraiya nodded and open the door—find out that Naruto is just stare at the windows like he didn't realized that Jiraiya is walking to him.

"Naruto..."

"Dad is also die because of that jutsu, and now Hiru-jiji is die too," sighed, Naruto looking at Jiraiya with a blank eyes, "should he used that jutsu? Should he leave me alone like mom and dad?"

"He must save the village Naruto, and you know that he love the village like he love you, and the village is more important than his life," Jiraiya patted the boy's head that bowed and just smile at him, "now, don't be sad! I'll thread you a ramen okay?"

"No, I'm not hungry—I want to... Go to dad's head," and with that, Naruto was shunshin'ed to the monument of Hokage. Jiraiya just sighed, he's shocked that Naruto didn't cry, because Naruto always look at his teacher as a grand father that he didn't have. Heck, even Naruto didn't have a family with him.

"Jiraiya-sama," one of Hokage's ANBU is appearing in front of him and bow his head. He just nodded and the ANBU pick something from his clothes, a letter, "Hokage-sama want me to give this to you if something was happen to him."

Raise one of his eyebrow, he pick the letter and command an ANBU to leave him alone to read the letter.

_'When you read this letter, I can make sure that I'm no longer in the world. I already prepare this letter for a long time when I look at the village day by day before write my decision.'_

He's confused, what decision?

_'I know that when I was died, you didn't want to become a hokage Jiraiya, so I decided to choose someone that I can trust, to become a Hokage.'_

Who? Tsunade, or Kakashi?

_'He's—'_

{1}

"This is a beautiful place," Naruto sitting at the stone and look at the village in front of him, "no wonder that dad and jiji want to protect it with his live..."

'_But I can't understand about why someone want to sacrifice his life to protect someone that he love,_' because he never have someone to love except Jiraiya and Hiruzen, and they want to protect him more than he want to protect them, '_in the end, he can't ever meet that people right? Isn't that good that they can be together at the afterlife?_'

He never understand about love or hate, he never have a friend and he always alone before this. Even Jiraiya show him something that he called a family love, he still didn't understand about that.

"Jiji say that Hokage is the person who loved by all of the people in the village. Maybe, if I can become a hokage I can understand about love and the other."

Naruto turned around when he feel someone that standing behind him. Someone that used an ANBU mask is walking to him.

"What?"

"Jiraiya-sama want you to come with him. He want to talk something to you..."

{1}

"I want to choose Kakashi Hatake or Jiraiya to become the next Hokage..."

One of Daimyou Hi no Kuni is talking to the people at the meeting room. If the Hokage is passed away before can choose the ancessor, a daimyou and some of clan leader can discuss and choose who can be the next Hokage like now.

"But I think Kakashi boy is too young to become a hokage..."

"Yondaime Hokage become a Hokage when he's 24 years old. I think he's deserved to become a Hokage," Inoichi look at the people and the other just nodded agree with Inoichi's decision, "but if we looking at the experience and the power, we must choose Jiraiya-sama. He's more competent than Kakashi to become a Hokage."

"No I don't," all of the people turned their head and look at Jiraiya who come at the meeting room with Naruto behind him. Even they want to ask who's that boy, the more important is to asked why that man didn't want to become a Hokage, "and sensei is not only passed away and didn't do anything to solve this problem..."

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya look at Shikaku before show him and give him a letter from his sensei. Shikaku pick it and read it carefully. His eyes is wide, and look at Jiraiya who just grinned and Naruto who also confused like the other except them.

"He want someone with the name Uzumaki Naruto to become the next Hokage."

...

"Wait, who's Uzumaki Naruto? I tought, the last Uzumaki that he have is Uzumaki Kushina and she died 13 years ago when Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

'_I'll be ready with their reaction after this..._' Jiraiya looking at Naruto who understand about that look is nodded and walking to in front of Jiraiya and bowed his head.

"It's my pleasure to meet all of you, let me introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 13 years old this years..."

And a pregnant silence is the answer of Naruto's word. Of course Jiraiya know what's in their mind. How Hiruzen Sarutobi can choose someone that never go to Konoha, and he's 13 fucking years old boy to become his ancessor—become the next Hokage.

"This is a joke right? You want this village to lead by the 13 years old boy that just appeared in front of us?"

"That's what Hiruzen-sensei's said..."

"That's imposibble, he's still at Gennin's age. And he's not a shinobi. I can't accept it whatever Sandaime-sama's decision..." One of a daimyou give a word and the other just nodded when heard that, "what is he thinking when he write this letter..."

"You can't underestimate his power. Sensei himself said to me that this boy,"—Jiraiya patted Naruto's head—, "is stronger than me and him. And I agree with him..."

Naruto who just calm himself is turned red when he heard about that. Jiraiya never praised him before this and now he said it in front of all people in here.

"How can you prove it?"

"How about we test him? And this is the list of jutsu that he can perform, and he can show all of that in a day..."

Jiraiya throw a scroll to Hiashi who asked that question. And he almost drop his jaw when he looking at the list.

"Twenty S class jutsu, more that thirty A class jutsu, even I can't count the list of B until E class jutsu," the other is shocked when heard what's Hiashi said, "how—"

"Me and sensei is trainned him private since he's 3 years old. He can Even perform Hiraishin and Rasengan at 7 years old," all of the people is paled when hear what Jiraiya's said. Is he a monster?

"How about the experience with a team work?"

"He never have a team work before, but except that—he already in the criteria to become a Hokage."

"Hiruzen is a foolish people, he want us to agree that boy can lead the village? I'll do anything to refuse his decision. He can make the village destroyed."

"Don't mocking jiji like that! I'll become a hokage and show you all that you're wrong!" Naruto is pissed off all people in that place.

"I agree with Sandaime," the other looking at Danzou who just stay calm before it. And of course even Jiraiya is shocked that Danzou who want to become the next Hokage was agreed with the decision, "and I think, that's not the only reason for Hiruzen to choose this boy..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a tool—" Jiraiya didn't like the word that used by Danzou, "he's a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Am I right?"

{1}

When he waiting for all of people at the meeting room to decided, he's going to Hiruzen's funeral. Even some of the people is looking at him with a confused look, he didn't care and look at all of the flower and a photo at the center.

'_If that's your decision, I'll show them if I can become a good Hokage._'

Kakashi who stand near him just look at Naruto. Everytime he looking at Naruto, he remember about his sensei. But Naruto who he knew is already die—that's what he heard from Hiruzen and Jiraiya. So, who's he?

'_Maybe I can asked Jiraiya-sama about him..._'

When some people look at that boy again, he already surrounded by some ANBU that whisped to him about something that they can't hear. That boy is just nodded and shunshin'ed with all of an ANBU, leave a shocking people at the funeral (again).

"Is that Naruto? We meet him at Ichiraku Ramen right?" Sakura who also looking at the boy is whisped to Sasuke who just nodded and still looking at the boy, before that he's walking with one of Sannin Konoha, and now he even going with some of ANBU's Konoha. Who's he...?

{1}

"We already decided that you can become a hokage with supervision from ANBU ROOT," Jiraiya didn't like of some of decision, but he know that he can't do anything more than this to make Naruto to become Hokage like his sensei's want, "and because you never have an experience to working at team work, even you must doing you dutie to become a hokage, you also must join unofficially at the Gennin's team."

...

"We never asked to you, but—do you, personality want to become a Hokage?" Chouza look at the boy who look so calm and mature. They knew that one of their point to accept Naruto to become a Hokage is his attitude, "you're still young, and you can be choose the other title than Hokage. It's a big responsibility that you can't change again when you already agree of this title."

"Jiji was believe that I can be his ancessor, and I'll show him that his decision isn't wrong..."

...

"Okay, you'll officially be the next Hokage. Maybe many people is mad and disagree with our decision, and I hope you'll be ready with the rejection," Naruto just nodded, he already thinking about the rejection. That's why he'll show them that even he's the thirteen years old boy, he can be the best Hokage at Konohagakure.

"I'll called your Gennin's team at your office later. Jiraiya will help you with your work inside Konoha for 6 months before he'll return to his mission outside Konoha," once again, he nodded and look at his father-figure that smile proudly to him. The other reason he want to become a Hokage is he want to make Jiraiya pround of what he'll show him later."

{1}

"Why Jiraiya-sama want us to come to Hokage's office? Is a new Hokage already decision?"

"Hn, who know..."

"Maybe, because Konoha can't wait for a long time without the leader," But why only them that called personality by one Sannin of Konoha that possibility is the next Hokage is the one thing that appeared at his mind. And when they already at in front of hokage's office, Kakashi snapped himself and knocked the door, "Jiraiya-sama, we—team seven is already in here..."

Open the door slowly when he didn't get an answer.

"But jiji, that's too big to used by me!"

"Even your body is smallest than Itachi when he's still at Chuunin. I already told you that you must eat more food and not just a ramen gaki!"

"I don't like a veggy, if that's your meaning..."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura is just looking at Jiraiya who stand in front of the boy in the same age than Sasuke and Sakura. But he wear something that looks like a Jounnin vest, a hitai ate at his neck, and more about that is a Hokage's coat that even looks too big than his body.

"You're Naruto right?"

"Ah, you're the one at the Ichiraku right?"

"Why are you wearing that clothes? That's not the clothes that can wear by everyone you know..."

"Etto, actually..." Jiraiya look at Naruto who's nervous to say his title and decided that he's the one who must talk to team seven in front of him.

"I know that you'll ask me many question after this. But now, I want to introduce you all with this boy," space between the line, "his name is Uzumaki Naruto and I know that he's at the same age with you two. For now, he's officially become a Godaime Hokage of Konoha and also become your third member of team seven."

{To be Continue}

Is this a confusing story? Sorry, I'm not an english people and my grammar is very bad I know. So, if someone that interest with this story, can you help me to beta'ed this story?

.

I'll create the story about Naruto who become a youngest Hokage even Kage. He never have an officially tittle to become a Gennin, Chuunin, or Jounnin. But with a training from Hiruzen and Jiraiya, and have a Kyuubi chakra, he has enough skill to become a Hokage at 13 years old.

.

At the canon story, his main goal until now is to become a Hokage, and I think before I make this story. How if I change his main goal from :

"I want to become a Hokage."

To :

"I want to become a great Hokage."

Gaara is become a Kazekage when he's 15-16 years old. And he's anti social too right? Naruto is hidden by Hiruzen and Jiraiya and it make him never meet the other people than Jiraiya and Hiruzen. So, at this story—I'll creat Innocent!Naru that try to learn how to create a love or friendship bond with the people.

.

Really, I'm sorry for the grammar and I'll be waiting for someone who want to become my beta.

...

Okay, that's all~

See ya at the next chapter!


End file.
